My Comforting Lover
by Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura
Summary: Shiori and Hiten have been best friend since they were little. Shiori is in love with Hiten but HIten is dating Yura. One day Hiten find Yura cheating on him, and shiori is the only one who comforts him. Is she his Comforting Lover of just his Best Friend
1. Chapter 1

Kaykai: Upon hearing a request from my #1 reviewer, I decided to turn my one-shot Comforting Love into a full story

Shiori: So that means I will have more time with Hiten?

Kaykai: Yes, but not till much later. Muhahaha(Chokes, cough) ow .

Mizuki: -sigh- Guess I'll just do the disclaimer then.

Mizuki: Disclaimer: Kaykai-sama does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with it. All, she owns is me and my sister and a rat named Jim-bob.

My Comforting Lover

"Mizuki, will you hurry it up." Shiori called from down the stairs. "I'm coming. I can't find my shoes." Mizuki yelled back. Shiori rolled her eyes as her phone buzzed. Pulling it from the confides of her pocket, she saw that she had a text from her best friend, Hiten Raijuu.

Hiten: Redi, yet?

Shiori: Naw, w8in on slw lil sis.

Hiten: Lol. B nyce

Shiori: I cld sy the same 4 u.

Hiten: I hve no idea wat u r tlkin abt (whistles innocently)

Shiori: Whtvr, r u stil askin Yura 2day?

Hiten: Yah, I thnk shes the 1

Shiori frowned at the last message. Yura Tsumuji, one of Tendou High School beauties and Shiori's worst enemy. She's everything a guy wants in a girl. Yura is tall, with flawless pale skin, and chin length black hair. She truly is a goddess. And Shiori hated her.

'Hiten, why can't you see that I'm the one who truly loves you.' Shiori thought, tears forming in her eyes. "I found them!" her sister's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Good let's go. Hiten is waiting on us." Shiori texted Hiten that they were in their way, grabbed her car keys, and went to the garage where her baby is parked.

Shiori smiled as they approached her new cherry red 2011 Saudi Audi convertible. "Shiori, when are you going to let me drive?" Mizuki inquired. "The day skeletons rise from the grave and do the hokey pokey." Shiori spoke, sliding into the driver side. Mizuki huffed something under her breath before joining in passenger side. Shiori started the car, pulled out the driveway and headed for Hiten's house.

Hiten was sitting out on the porch, waiting on Shiori to pick him up. "Shiori." he whispered. Hiten and Shiori have been best of friends since they were little. They tell each other everything, well almost everything. Hiten was planning on asking Yura to be his girlfriend and hopefully, one day, his mate. A loud honking noise roused Hiten from his thoughts.

Looking up he saw Shiori blowing the horn and waving her arms. "Souten, come on. Shiori's here." Hiten called for his younger sister. "Coming, Aniki." Souten ran out the door, eager to see her two friends. "Ok little ones in the back." Shiori laughed at the grumbles she got as Hiten slide into the front seat.

"Bossy as ever, miko." Hiten smirked, knowing that she hates that nickname. "Can it, Sparky." Shiori retorted, as she pulled out of Hiten's driveway. "So, Hiten." Mizuki giggled from the back seat. "Souten told me that you plan on asking Yura Tsumuji out on a date today." "Souten, you little brat!" Hiten growled. "Sorry, Aniki." Souten laughed as Hiten scowled at her. Shiori giggled. "You know Hiten if you keep making that face, it'll freeze like that." she teased. "Shut the hell up." he grumbled.

The girls of the vehicle were still laughing and teasing Hiten as they arrived at the school. "Thanks for the ride, Shiori." Souten called, running off before her brother could get a hold to her. "Souten, I'll get you for that!" Hiten yelled at her retreating form. "Bye, sis. See you in biology." Mizuki said, leaving Shiori alone with Hiten. "Later, Mizuki."

"Well, I guess we better head to class." Shiori spoke, turning to face Hiten, but he was gone. "Where did he?" Shiori swiveled around at the high-pitched sound of Yura's squealing. "Oh, Hiten. I've been waiting for months for you to ask!" she flung her arms around his neck. Hiten chuckled as he caught Yura and spun her around a few times. "I'm happy that you accept." Hiten smiled, not a smirk, but a true smile.

Shiori couldn't help the painful clench in her chest as she watched Hiten and Yura embrace. Turning, when she saw Yura pull Hiten's head down towards her, Shiori tried her hardest to not let the tear welling up fall. She felt someone wrap their hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw her best friend Kagome smiling sadly at her. "I know." was all she said.

Kagome also had to watch her first love be with another. Their friend Inuyasha was Kagome's best friend and her very first love, but he was in love with her cousin, Kikyou. She was crushed when she found out that they were dating, but soon found love with another. Kagome and Kouga have been together for almost two years now.

"It hurts so much, though, Kags." Shiori whimpered, clutching her aching heart. "And it will for a long time. You just have to try and move on." Kagome rubbed her back. "I'll try. Come on let's go to class. I don't want to watch Yura shove her tongue down Hiten's throat any longer than necessary." Shiori tried joke, but her voice cracked.

Kagome smiled at her friend, before nodding. Giving Hiten and Yura one last look Shiori led the way to their classroom.

Kaykai: Ok, I know it's a little shorter than my normal stories, but it's just the first chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And I apologize for Hiten being OOC. He doesn't have that big of a part in the show so I couldn't get a direct personality for him, besides being cocky and getting angered easily.

Shiori: Ok, we get it damn.

Mizuki: -_-; please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaykai: I apologize for not updating but I'm back

Shiori: So, why are you updating again

Kaykai: my ever so fateful reader wrote me a review so im happy now. I was beginning to think they hated this story.

Mizuki: Kaykai-sama was debating whether to keep or delete this story

Kaykai: But don't fret my pretties, I will continue it

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, therefore, I do not own Inuyasha

My Comforting lover

"Finally! Free at long last." Kouga hooted. Kagome giggled at her boyfriend's childish antics, "Kouga-kun, remember that you say you would go shopping with me, today." Kouga paused, turning to give his girlfriend a sheepish grin, "About that Kagome, sweetheart." "Oh, no. You only call me sweetheart when you know that you are going to cancel on me. Call whoever and cancel, your spending time with me today." Kagome placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

Kouga sighed and pulled out his cellphone, "Ah. Ginta. It's Kouga." _"Kouga? Where the hell are you? We are about to leave."_ "About that. I can't go. I'm taking Kagome shopping."_ "Hey, man, it's no problem. Have fun with your girl."_ "Thanks man. Catch ya later." _"Yeah, later."_ Kouga hung up and looked at Kagome, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"Damn, Kags, you got Kouga on a tight leash." Shiori stage-whispered. "Hey, I heard that." Shiori shrugged her slender shoulders, "I'm just stating the truth. Anyway, Kags, I need to talk to you." "What's up?' Kagome questioned. "Well…I'm thinking about accepting Gatenmaru's request to court me." Shiori said, quietly. "Shiori, that's great. Gatenmaru will be so happy." Kagome beamed. "Yeah."

Shiori began thinking about the handsome, red, almost black, eyed moth demon. 'Red eyes, but they're aren't Hiten's vibrant crimson ones.' Shiori chastised herself for comparing other males with Hiten. 'Why am I torturing myself, who am I going to compare next with Hiten? Naraku or maybe even Bankotsu?'

She was brought out of her thoughts when a loud squeal tore through the sky. "Damn, she's loud." Kouga scowled at the source of the squeal. Shiori and Kagome turned to see Yura launch herself at Hiten. 'He gave her a courting gift.' Shiori's chest clenched painfully as she spotted the box in Yura's hand.

"Oh, Hiten, they're beautiful." Yura gasped in awe as she opened then box. Inside were a beautiful set of intricate black combs, entrusted with rubies in the form of the Raijuu family symbol. "I love them." Yura stated, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then, I'm glad." he smirked. Yura pulled his head towards her.

Shiori was unable to watch any longer as Yura pressed her lips to Hiten's in a deep kiss. "Nee-san!" a voice called. Shiori raised her head to see her sister and Souten walking over to her. "Hey, Kags, I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your time with wolf boy." she teased. "I'll get you for that, Shiori." Kouga glared at her half-heartedly.

"Yeah, Yeah, get out of here." Kagome looped her arm through Kouga's, "Let's go. Bye Shiori. Call or text me later." "Bye, Kagome, I will."

"Are you ready to go, sis?" Mizuki asked her sister. "That's disgusting. How can he stand having her shove her tongue down his throat like that?" Souten scowled in disgust before her eyes took on an evil glint, "Time for a little mischief." Souten's smile was positively devilish. "Souten." Shiori reached for her friend, but was stopped by her sister.

"Let her. We're all ready to go and you know she's not leaving without her brother." Mizuki said, releasing Shiori when she nodded.

Souten took a deep breath before shouting, "Hiten FLORANCE RAIJUU, STOP SUCKING FACE WITH YOUR BITCH AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, WE ARE READY GO HOME!" Souten then took off towards the car locking the doors, trying to escape his brother's rage.

Hiten ripped his mouth away from Yura's upon hearing his younger sister scream his embarrassing full name. "Souten, you little brat. I'll kill you. Sorry Yura. I'll make it up to you Saturday I'll pick you up at 6." Hiten then left Yura to chase after Souten.

Shiori noticed the rage in Hiten's crimson eyes and stood protectively in front of her car, "Oh, hell no. You are not about to commit murder, not in my car anyway." Hiten glared at Shiori before his eyes soften a little bit. 'I never noticed what a beautiful shade of violet her eyes were.' Hiten's eyes harden as she peered over Shiori's to see his sister poking her tongue at him, "Souten, don't think that this is over. Wait until we get home." he growled as blue-white lightning surrounded him briefly.

Souten made a weak attempt to glare defiantly at her brother, despite she was shaking in fear. "Can, I crash with you tonight, please." she whispered as Mizuki entered the car. "Sure." Mizuki said in an equally hushed tone.

"Come on, Hiten. She was just teasing." Shiori defended the female. "She still had no reason to shout my goddamn name to the fucking heavens." Hiten grumbled, crossing his arms over his powerful chest. Shiori couldn't help but steal a glance at Hiten. 'Gods, he so handsome when he's angry.' she thought as she continued to steal glances. Hiten's blood-colored eyes were still blazing with pent up anger and his lips were pulled back in a slight snarl, and all Shiori wanted to do was kiss it away.

Hiten felt looked over and caught Shiori glancing at him every now and then. "You can take a picture they last a hell of a lot longer." he said smugly. "Shut up, cocky bastard." Shiori looked away, trying to hide her blush. She turned left and pulled into Hiten's driveway. "Alright, Souten. Out now." Hiten barked. "No way, aniki. I'm staying with Shiori and Mizuki tonight." Souten locked the door once again, laughing when Hiten scowled at her. "You are not about zap me with lightning today." She poked her tongue out at her brother.

Hiten turned back towards Shiori, who was looking at him smugly. "Don't you dare." "Oh, I live for thrill, Sparky. Byee." she shifted into reverse and pulled out onto the road. "Shiori, get back here. You guys are so dead once I get a hold of you." Hiten yelled at the retreating car.

Hiten pulled out his phone when it vibrated. He had a text from Shiori.

Shiori:-insert evil laugh- if u evr wnt 2 c ur bby sista agan, com 2 takahashi manor(alone) ;)

He quickly sent back a reply.

Hiten: u n ur gmes. Jst u wait I wil mak u regret tht u crossd Hiten raijuu

Shiori: o im so scred of florance. Lol

Hiten scowled at that message, but decided to make her feel bad.

Hiten: tht reli hurt :'( I thot we were frends

Shioir: don't even pull tht sparky. Jst brng ur ass down here.

Hiten: ok ok damn.

Hiten pulled his red polo shirt off and switch it for a black wife beater and swapped his jeans for a pair of dark blue shorts 'I will play her game for now, but I will have my revenge.' He thought darkly, grabbing his keys. Hiten left his house and began to jog to Shiori's home, cursing when he decided to forgo his flying wheels. 'Damn, they will pay for this.'

Shiori was laying on the couch as her sister and Souten prepared for when Hiten busted through the door. "Water balloons: check; super-soaker: check; strawberry pie: check." Souten counted off the items on the table. "Why did I have to make that pie again?" Shiori questioned. "Because, Hiten loves your cooking." Souten said, matter of fact-like. Shiori looked away with a blush.

"He does not." she huffed

"My aniki senses are tingling." Souten spoke preparing the super-soaker. Not even a second passed before the door was nearly busted off its hinges, revealing a pissed off Hiten. "Fire!" Mizuki shouted, launching balloons. Souten took careful sprayed a blast of water in Hiten's face. Shiori was quietly sneaking behind Hiten. "You, brats. I'll get you for this." Hiten growled playfully. "I think not, Sparky." Shiori jumped on Hiten's back, her long legs wrapped around his waist.

"Shiori!" Hiten began to try and buck her off. Shiori was laughing gleefully as Hiten bucked and thrashed around. "Keep it up and you get no pie." she whispered in his ear. Hiten immediately froze, "What kind we talking?" "Strawberry." "Fine, but only because I love your cooking. Feel like getting off my back now?" Shiori blushed as she slid down off of Hiten.

Hiten felt a strange sense of loss as Shiori got off of him, "She's so soft and delicate. Whoa, she's my best friend.' Hiten banished those thoughts. "Well come on then." Hiten left for the kitchen. Souten sent Shiori a smug look. "Don't even say it. Not one word." Shiori growled.

Kaykai: As I promised this chapter was longer than the first.

Shiori: What's wrong, Kaykai-sYep so leave plenty of reviews for Kaykai-sama.

Kaykai: It's just that reviews make me so happy.

Mizuki: It's okay. Everybody wants a review on their stories

Kaykai: Yeah, I guess so. Well anyway, I hoped you liked it.

Shiori: Please Review.

Mizuki: Kaykai-sama will be updating her stories soon.


End file.
